The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A domain name system (DNS) query is generally used to obtain an Internet Protocol (IP) address corresponding to a particular domain name and associated with a particular device in a network. A standard DNS query may also facilitate service discovery. A standard DNS query may be constructed to discover instances of a desired service available within a network or domain. This type of service discovery is referred to as DNS-based Service Discovery (DNS-SD).